Getting Some More Help
by Princess Moonfire
Summary: The negaverse has fond a new target, Chad. Why are they after Chad? How will Raye react? Why is Birdie flirting with Chad? When did Chad get so strong? What are Alan and Ann doing here? Why am I asking you so many questions? Story takes place in season 2.
1. They've got a new target

_Moonfire-chan: Hello everyone!! I got out of school one week ago today and I'm posting this to celebrate. I hope that those who are still in school are able to pull through and keep working hard and hope this will help. I want everyone to know that this story is most a Chad/Raye fiction, but I'm going to include several chapters that have Serena/Darien romance in them. There will also be some Amy/Greg romance in a few chapters. I have a deadline as to when I'm done with it so expect me to be updating often. I apologize if I've misspelled anything, my mom has Dyslexia and I inherited my spelling weakness, my computer should've told me about it, and I got the names from online episode descriptions. I'm not going to tolerate flames all who leave a flame expect to wake-up tomorrow find that all your left shoes have been eaten and your cat has been stolen._

_Raye: Is fire really so bad? Why are flamers' shoes being eaten and their cats being stolen? Wait, does that mean my left shoes will be gone tomorrow?_

_Moonfire-chan: No Raye, Flames are really mean and hurtful comments that are given unfairly and for no reason. Most flames are given to talented authors because the flamer had a bad day or is just jealous of the authors' talent. I like to think of flames as a complement, but after a while you start to believe what the flamers are saying and I want to change my stories even though there's nothing wrong with them. As for the punishment, my best friend said she'd eat the left shoes of all the flamers after my last story, and knowing her she'll also steal their cats too._

_Raye: Okay that makes more since. Moonfire-chan doesn't own Sailor Moon, if she did the Amazon Quartet never would've been bad guys and Darien would've never gone out with me. HEY WAIT A MINET!!! _

This sucks. I love almost everything about being Sailor Mars. I love all my friends, how strong and confident I feel, and actually being able to help others. The one thing that bugs me, I can't tell anyone. Is it so wrong to want your family and the guy you're crazy about to know? I could live without telling my grandpa if I could tell Chad. This isn't fair, Darien knows all about us and Greg is able to see the future, so he probably knew about us before we did. Why am I the only one that can't have their boyfriend know about us? He could probably help us more than Greg could. Sure he can't see into the future, but he knows how ta fight. When he first came to the temple he risked his life to keep that monster away from me, a couple of weeks ago he able to get Rini away from those weird monsters from the negaverse, then he took a hit for me from Catty and it burned of his shirt so his buff, muscular chest was in all its bare glory. Oh crap, I was dueling again. I'm just glad I desisted to talk this over with the girls, otherwise I might be loosing to much water.

**Later w/ the Scouts**

"Do you really think this is good idea?" Luna asked the others, probably hoping they'd say no.

"I think that Raye makes a good point. We need more people on our side or we'll be at a huge disadvantage from our enemies." Amy told Luna.

"Yes, but does that mean we need to tell anyone about us?" Luna asked her.

"All I'm saying is that Chad is a strong fighter and is already risking his own well being for ours, so it would make since that he would be our first choice as to who to tell." Amy told the cat. (Kitty! :3)

"She does bring up a good point Luna." Artemis told her.

"Oh Artemis, not you too."

"Luna, it's gotta be hard for Raye not to be able to talk to anyone about the Sailor Scout stuff. Serena and I can talk to each other about anything, Amy can talk to Greg, and Lita and Mina are always hanging out. Raye spends most of her time up here helping her grandfather. She doesn't even go the same school as the rest of them." Darien told Luna. I knew there was a reason he was here.

"Alright, how about we think this over for a few days and then we take a vote on it. Does that sound alright?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but just to be fair you and Artemis get a vote too." Mina said who was holding Artemis in her lap.

"Ok, now does anyone have any idea how we're going to beat those nega-meanies?" Rini asked us.

Suddenly, their was a scream. We all transformed and ran outside to see Chad trying to fight off the Sinister Sisters with a broom. Brave and sweet, but ineffective.

"How pathetic. Why does Rubious want a weak human like him anyway?" Birdie asked her three sisters.

"Does it really matter, Birdie?" Catty asked her.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with!" Birdie said and her sisters agreed.

The four sisters surrounded Chad. Chad then hit Catty then hit Catty in the side with the pole of the broom. He did id hard enough to knock her on the ground. He doesn't even know who their after and he's still fighting them. That's my Chaddy!

"Why you little…you're gonna pay for that."

Chad then hit Catty's leg. After that, he pushed himself up on the broom, kicked two of the sisters in the face, and then punched Birdie in face. All four of the Sinister Sisters were in the ground and bloody. I transformed back into Raye and tackle hugged him.

"Chad that was amazing!!!" I screamed from his neck. Chad turned bright red. Everyone else had transformed back and were commenting Chad. Catty got up limping.

"You haven't seen the last of us." She said leaning over her sisters. Birdie pushed herself up. Looks like she has a broken nose but other then that her face looked normal, well for her anyway.

"We'll be back for ya, Hotstuff." Birdie said and winked at him. It took all my will power not to make that eye a black one. The sisters then teleported back home.

_Moonfire-can: So Raye, what do you think so far?_

_Raye: …_

_Moonfire-chan: Um, are you okay?_

_Raye: ...Oh my god. Chad is awesome in this story! I can't wait until the rest of the story is put up!_

_Moonfire-chan: Thanks, I guess. Anyway read and review. Next chapter I'm gonna have Rini here._


	2. Find Out the Truth

_Moonfire-chan: I'm baaaaaaack! Hello world. It's taken me a few days, but I'm finally done with the second chapter. I'm sorry if any of my readers who aren't happy with my work, but, believe it or not, it takes a lot of work to come up with this so I'd appreciate if those of you with negative ideas would take those ideas of yours AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR STUPID IDEAS OF WHAT A FANFICTION SOULD BE!!!!! WHY IS IT THAT SO MANY OF YOU READ A FANFITION YOU EXSPECT IT TO BE JUST LIKE PUBLISHED WORKS OF LITUATURE!?!?!?! THIS IS STUFF THAT PEOPLE DO IN THEIR FREE TIME IT'S NOT GOING TO BE PERFECT!!!!!!!! Okay, now that I've gotten that off my chest, here's Rini._

_Rini: Hello people. Moonfire-chan does not own Sailor Moon, if she did, 4kids never would've been the ones to dub it._

This isn't good. Why is the negaverse so interested in Chad anyway? He's my Chad, MINE! We've been fighting them off, but it might help if we knew what they want from him. Poor Chad's got a big gash from out last fight.

We're all at my house and we're desisted to tell Chad, because they're after him because of something involving us. I'm gotta be the one to tell him about us. I'm unbelievably nervous. Not only am I revealing one of the biggest secrets in the world, but I'm also telling a guy I really like that I'm a Martian. Do that without being nervous and then I'll be impressed. I take a deep breath before entering Chad's room. He's sleeping. I hate to wake him up, but I really don't have a choice. I lean over him.

"You know, the fairytale doesn't quite go like this." Chad said. He was awake, great. My face was the exact shade of my home planet. This was off to a bad start.

"C-chad, I didn't know you were awake. A-anyway, I-I'm here to tell you s-something." I could feel my face getting hotter by the second.

"Let me guess, you want to tell me that you're Sailor Mars." He said, as if we were talking about lunch.

"What? How did you? Who told you? If it was Serena, I'll kill 'er!" I said panicking.

"Raye, nobody told me. I just figured it out. When you saved me and your grandpa a couple of months ago I got a look at your eyes and I recognized you. After I realized you were Sailor Mars the others weren't that hard to figure out." He recognized me by my eyes; well that's a lot better then what he could've recognized me by.

"Serena is Sailor Moon, Amy's Sailor Mercury, Lita's Sailor Jupiter, Mina's Sailor Venus, and Darien's Tuxedo Mask. Did I get everyone?" Man he's good.

"Well Chad I need to head back to the others." I didn't want to leave, but I had to tell the others about this.

"Do you have to?" Chad asked me. He sounded like a five year old.

"I have to tell them, and Serena's going to eat the entire house." I told him. He laughed at my joke.

"Okay, but hurry back." He told me. I walk back into my living room.

"So, how'd he take it?" Mina asked me.

"He knows." I informed them.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" they all asked me at once.

_Moonfire-chan: So Rini, how do like it so far? Do you have any questions?_

_Rini: Yeah, why don't I have any friend? If you're such a big fan of mine, then shouldn't I have lots of friends in your fanfictions?_

_Moonfire-chan: Well, good news for you Rini, and for all you Rini fans. In a few chapters there's going to be two MINI SCOUTS, and just like Rini they're children of the original Sailor Scouts FROM THE FUTURE!!!!! Not only that, but they're also great friends with Rini. HAPPY DANCE!!!!!!!!!!! I've desisted everything about them but their names so if you have any suggestions of what they should be. They're Sailor Mini Mars and Sailor Mini Mercury. Sailor Mini Mars is the child of Raye and Chad. She has the ability of fire reading, only she doesn't need to look at a fire to see what she's looking for. She also has a musical gift and she's very strong, despite her size. Not only that but she also knows marshal arts. Sailor Mini Mercury is the child of Amy and Greg. She can see into future like her father. She's also highly intelligent, she's goes to the original scouts, mines Raye, school, and she gets better grades than almost everyone, other then her parents. She's really fast, I though Mercury should have at least one power related to mythology. She's really shy and hides behind Sailor Mini Mars often, she's hidden behind her dad a few times too, but she's not afraid of any of the monsters, kinda ironic isn't it. She's an excellent strategist, and she has a computer like Amy's. Her hair is soft blue and goes down past her waist. Remember, if you have any ideas of what EITHER of the Sailor Mini Scouts summit it in a review and remember that these are little girls about Rini's age. Thank you! *hugs teddy bear* Bye!_


	3. What do you mean Chad's a Prince?

_Moonfire-chan: Hello!!! I'm high on sugar and I'm darn proud of it. I'd like to apologize to anyone I offended with my last authors note. I had read some of the comments on my other story and I got really mad, I don't regret what I said just how I said it. I like cheese! The contest is going to be going on until the eighth chapter. Now here's Mina!_

_Mina: Moonfire-chan does not own Sailor Moon, if she did Sapphire wouldn't of died. _

"What do you mean he already knows?" Artemis asked me.

"I mean that he knows me well enough to recognize me when I'm Sailor Mars." I explained to them.

"But Raye, that's impossible. Are you sure you weren't just talking about us in your sleep?" Luan asked me.

"Why would he lie to me about something that important? And don't you think he would ask me about all this if he just heard me talking in my sleep." I reasoned with Luna.

"She's got a good point there Luna" Artemis told her.

"Oh Artemis, not you too. You know as well as I do that only 'The Knights of Justice' can see threw the magic of the 'Sailor Pens', and if Chad WAS a knight then his sign would've been activated when he first fought the four 'Sinister Sisters'."

"Who are the knights?" Serena asked Luna. Apparently she stopped staring at Darien long enough to hear what Luna said.

"The knights are a group of nine worriers who helped us fight against the negaverse in the first battle against the negaverse all the way to the final battle against them. The Knights are in love with on of the one of the Sailor Scouts, that's how they know who the Scouts are; they love them no matter who they are. Each of the knights is a prince, Darien is one of the knights, well actually he's their leader. Finding the knights is Artemis' job. Other then the knights from Venus, he's my job. Not all of the Knights look like Darien though. Darien is suppose to be the best looking and the most romantic of the Knights, though all the Knights are very handsome, just like all the Sailor Scouts are breathtakingly beautiful." Luna told us. Wow, so Chad might be a worrier that fought along side us. If he is that means he's in love with a Sailor Scout. That means he'd be in love with the first of us he figured out, but that's me. Oh me god! I'm not ready for this! I knew we're crazy about each other, but I don't wanna move so fast! Wait, calm down girl. He might not even be a knight and if he is we've been together for as long as Serena and Darien, well, at least close to as long. Wait, did Luna just call us beautiful, aw, how sweet.

We hear a crash from Chad's room. I ran in to find the Sinister Sisters in there with him. Birdie was right next to him. She was rubbing his bare chest with her face up in his.

"Looks like you're all ours this time sexy. I like it when you're shirtless, bigboy." Chad managed to keep a straight through all of this, but I got extremely angry at Birdie and tool of my left shoe and through it at her.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let me think, you break into my house, break my furniture, almost kill my boyfriend, then flirt with him, attack me, and ask me what MY problem is. No wonder you've got the name Birdie, you're a total bird brain." I yelled at her. Her sisters were laughing very hard. I saw Chad trying not to crack-up.

"Grr. Your gonna regret that you little brat!" She came at me in anger. I placed a charm on her head and she was paralyzed.

"What? I can't move."

"That's the point nimrod." I told her, and then shoved her face into the carpet. Suddenly, Chad tackles me in the hallway. I look up to see that the wall behind where I was just standing was blasted with Catty's 'ice-fire'. The others were fighting the remaining three sisters. Chad was wincing in pain. I saw part of his back was glowing red, but he was moving too much for me to see what it was.

Luna and Artemis ran over and looked shocked at the glowing on his back. Artemis then did a backflip like I've seen Luna do to give us new things to help us out, when the shines came together they formed a 'Sailor Pen' that looked like me old one, only it was black where mine was gold and instead of the Mars simble it had a red Treble Cleft going in the same angle.

"Hold this in your right hand and say 'Music Power', alright." Artemis told him. Chad stared at Artemis for a brief moment, then he surged and did as he was told. I knew what he was thinking, 'cause it's exactly what I thought when Luna first told me what to do, 'Well if a cat's gonna talk to me I might as well do what it says.' He was then dressed in black leather with red fames on the ends. He looks SEXY in leather. I transformed into Sailor Mars and we ran in to help the others.

One of the sisters had pulled the charm of Birdie and she was fighting with her sisters, again. Birdie then noticed us.

"Oh look, the last of the Sailor Girls and this new friend of theirs is VEry good looking. Girls, change of plans, if we can't capture the little brat, we go after the big guy in leather." Birdie told her sisters. I got enraged at her for her words. My anger became so strong that I could feel my power of fire building up inside my, making me stronger. I had to unleash all my power in one attack or I might burst. Here goes something!

"Mars, Fire Explosion!" I cried as fire shot from almost every part of my body. Catty stopped a lot of my attack.

"Flaming Cord!" Chad screamed from behind me. His attack busted mine and the sisters were fried. They teleported away before our attack hit and we called it off before it burned the house down. I turned around to see Chad holding a pitch-black electric-guitar with flames in the end heading up.

"Where did that come from?" I asked him. He shrugged. Rini came running in bouncing her Luna-ball.

"Luna-ball, Kitty-magic, fix Chad's room!" she told it. The ball exploited into a flash and when it cleared the room was fixed. I knowdest something about Chad too. Something that happened when he transformed.

"You sides been heeled!" I exclaimed in surprise. "How did that happen?!?"

"If you'll all come with us we'll explain everything." Luna said and walked into the living room. This is gonna be a long day.

_Moonfire-chan: Okay, remember that the couples are going to change soon and that I'm on a major sugar high. All hail the mighty sugar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Mina: O.O_

_Moonfire-chan: I scare myself sometimes. If you think I need therapy, tell me so in a review. SUGER!!!! _


	4. What Do You Mean Chad's a Prince? Pt 2

_Moonfire-chan: Wow, I'm whipping out these chapters like clockwork. I'm happy! Lita, disclaimer please._

_Lita: Moonfire-chan does not own Sailor Moon, if she did, Darien would've never broken up with Serena. _

Luna and Artemis waited for everyone to get in the living room before starting. I had gotten them a large Expo board and several dry erase markers to help them. Lita came in with a batch of freshly baked cookies and Rini follower shortly after.

"Mommy says it's okay to tell everyone what's going on." She exclaimed and then dropped to her knees. Apparently, she already knew all this.

"Yes, well, as you might've guessed, there are nine regular Sailor Scouts, one from each of the nine planets. Each of the planets has a large moon and several smaller moons, with the exception of Earth of course. Much like Earth, the other planet's moons were home to a kingdom, it was a much easier to keep track of them this way. The kingdoms of the moons were home to beautiful palaces, powerful kings, lovely queen, and sweet, young, handsome princes. These princes were great fighters, as well as good looking and kind. The scouts noticed this and traveled to the kingdoms of the moons to find the princes. The scouts soon fond out that everything about them was true and soon they feel in love with the princes, some were even engaged. When the 'Sailor Scouts' were told of the danger approaching the moon kingdom, the scouts had the leave their homes to help Queen Serenity. The princes wouldn't let the scouts go into danger without them, so they came along as well. Queen Serenity admired the princes' bravery and rewarded them by giving them, and Prince Darien, special powers similar to those of the scout of their planet. The princes, and Prince Darien, became known as 'The Knights of Justice' and they fought in 'The Battle of the Moon Kingdom' with the scouts and were transported to the future with the Sailor Scouts. They've got symbols too, to help us identify them like the Sailor Scouts, but theirs only glow when their 'Knight' instincts kicks in. As I told you before, Darien's 'The Knight of Romance' and the leader of 'The Knights of Justice'. It appears Chad's 'The Knight of Music', also known as 'Prince Chadwick of the Martian Moons Kingdom.' He was the best fighter out of all the knights. I remember seeing him fighting the monsters from the negaverse, he was determined, he ripped through an army of negaverse monsters like paper. To this day, I haven't seen a better fighter.

Artemis and I were assigned to be your guardians back in the moon kingdom. There, it was desisted that I was to be the guardian of the 'Sailor Scouts' and Artemis was to be the guardian of 'The Knights of Justice'. For those of Venus however, we switch roles. I know all this is confusing, so Rini can you draw an explanation on the board please. Artemis, please explain to her what she should draw." Luna explained to us. Rini walked up to the dry-erase board after Artemis whispered something to her. She drew nine big circles and started drawing in each of them. After that, she started drawing outside the big circles, I couldn't really see that much. When she was done she stepped aside to show what she did. She'd drawn the nine planets with their moons, our faces planets along with the other four scouts on theirs, the knights were all on the moons, except for Darien who was on Earth, and we all had either Artemis or Luna's head to the left of our's. Okay, Uranus **really** looks like a guy. Over all, I think she did a pretty good job; although, she made Chad look less cute. Luna, Artemis, and Rini left after that, to give us time to talk about this.

"So, Chad's one of us now. I'm glad, we could use the help." Amy said, breaking the ice. I saw Chad smile a little.

"Yah know, I woke up today knowing something special was gonna happen to me, but I'd never thought it'd be something like this." He told us. He then sighed. "From the first day I came to this temple, I've known it'd lead me to my destiny. I've always had the feeling my destiny was connected to Raye somehow, but it wasn't connected in the way I wanted it to be." At that moment, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him, I wanted him to hold me in hold me in his arms as I told him how much I loved him and how long I have, I wanted to kiss him so hard that all his doubts about me liking him would be erased from his thoughts forever, I wanted to whisper in his ear all the naughty things I've wanted to do to him and I've wanted him to do to me and then for us to head into his room and **DO ALL** of those things, oh yes, I wanted to do that **MOST** of all. Instead, I told him to meet me at the temple steeps as soon as the other left.

**Later**

"So, Raye, what'd you want to tell me?" Chad asked. We were on temple steeps; everyone had left a few minuets ago. It was going to be hard for me to find the right words to tell him how I feel.

"Chad, from the moment you walked into my life I've felt that our destinies have been connected, and I was disappointed when I found out that you were a 'Knight'." I told him. He gave me a blank look.

"Raye, are you saying that you like me?" he asked, confused.

"Chad, I haven't liked you for a long time now." I told him. He then looked like he was gonna cry if I didn't keep him from thinking that I hated him. "I'm trying to tell you that, for quiet a long time now, I've been completely in love with you Chad and I never want you to think otherwise." Chad just stared at me with a blank look. He looks so cute when he's confused. I desisted to make the first move, since he was still in 'Lala Land'. I moved my body within a foot of his, and then I leaned over and kissed his lips. He didn't respond at first so I was going to pull away when his strong arms rapped around me, pulling my body within millimeters of his. The two of us melted into the kiss. He ran his tongue across my lips. I rapped my arms around his neck and pulled him so close that our bodies were pressed tightly together. I then opened my mouth and aloud him what he wanted and he so rightly disserves. The battle for dominance began, nether of us won. Some moron on the street yelled at us.

"Get a room you two!!" he screamed at us. Chad just held me and whispered in my ear.

"Tempting suggestion." He whispered to me. I giggled a little.

"We should go back inside though." I reasoned with him. We went back inside the temple and watched a movie. We'd gotten through half the movie when my grandpa came in a paused it. I really didn't want to break up with Chad, especially just because I'm not considered old enough to date yet by my grandfather. I wanted to be with Chad forever, but I can't, stupid agreement, I was five for Pete's sake.

"Now, Raye, as you know, we've had an agreement for you not to start dating until your sixteen, but I'm willing to comprises. You're aloud to date now, but you're only aloud to date Chad, otherwise you have to wait until you're sixteen. Does that sound fair?" Grandpa told me. We both hugged him. I hugged him with tears in my eyes, but they were tears of joy. I couldn't thank him enough for this.

"Oh, you're welcome. Now, I'm gonna meditate oven by the creek, so you two love can get back to your date. Raye don't forget the girls are coming over for a sleepover in four hours and I'll be back in three, good-bye now." Grandpa then walked out of the house.

We continued to watching the movie and when it was done we cleaned my room. Well, I did most of the cleaning; Chad was stealing so many glances at me he didn't clean very

much, not that I minded him looking at me. The girls arrived soon after we finished.

_Moonfire-chan: The next chapter is going to be a sleepover that gets interrupted by some one you wouldn't expect. I still have a sugar rush! Hurray for sugar!!_

_Lita: Sorry about her sugar rush, I brought over some cookies and she had to eat them or her mom would've cheated on her diet. To be honest I think her mom's fine the way she is._

_Moonfire-chan: I know right, take my advice, if everyone is telling you that you're not fat, then don't go on a diet, especially is it's some crazy diet that doesn't allow you to eat bread._

_Lita: A few pounds aren't worth world of pain and tourcher, and if you just want to lose a few pounds try exercising more._

_Moonfire-chan: Being skinny isn't all its cracked up to be, and there's nothing wrong with being a little over weight, its actually a lot healthier to be a little over weight than it is to be skinny. Don't let others convince you that you're not good looking because you don't look just perfect, remember that the workers at diet facilities earn money because you think you need to change, so don't listen to them. There's nothing wrong with working out, it keeps you in shape and keeps you healthy. If you really need to lose weight try cutting back on the junk food and eat healthier. Don't Do Diets!! They're nothing but trouble!_


	5. Old Friends and New Challanges

_**Moonfire-chan: **__Hello all. I'm sorry if I kept any of you waiting. Today's three days after Serena's birthday, so here's the birthday girl herself._

_**Serena: **__Princess Moonfire does not own "Sailor Moon" of she did Daren never would've broken up with me._

All five of us were in my room, Luna and Artemis were at Serena's house with Rini, and we're in our pajamas. Mina was in a yellow tank-top with Sailor V written in orange and a pair of yellow/orange striped shorts, Lita was wearing a black tank-top with blue electric sparks all over it and a pair of matching shorts, Serena was in a red spaghetti strap, low-cut tank-top and a pair of skin tight pink shorts with red hearts on them, I bet if Darien saw her in that Rini'd never have to worry not existing, Amy was wearing a loose short-sleeve dress-like outfit that went down to her lower thigh, and I was in a skin tight, black, low-cut, spaghetti strap tank-top and skin tight, red shorts that were almost underwear. Being the guardian of fire, I was the one with the highest body temperature, and the same principle applies to the guardian of ice, Amy.

We had just finished watching a movie and we were going to play truth or dare, as a team we don't need to keep secrets from each other. Also, because Amy kept spacing out and we were all dieing to why. Since we were at my house, I was going first.

"Amy, truth or dare?" I asked the shy brainy-ack. She thought about it a little while before answering.

"Truth, I guess."

"Why have you been day dreaming so much lately?" I asked her, and she blushed a deep red.

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess I'm just too excited. You guys all remember Greg, right?" We all nodded. "He called me about a month ago and told me he was going to be moving here and staying here."

"Then, why have you only been daydreaming today? Mina asked her.

"His father only told him last week and last night he called me from a payphone saying that he'd be here in 36 hours and that he couldn't wait to see me. I'm so happy his family's finally found a real home and I'm even happier that it's here." She explained and started daydreaming again. I cleared my throat.

"Amy, it's your turn now." I told her, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, yes, Mina, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Mina told her. Amy was thinking and just when she was going to tell Mina what she had to do, a loud crash came from the near by forest. All of us rushed to my window, which was facing the forest, and saw that what ever had crashed was glowing green. Chad ran into my room, without a shirt on: Me likey, to check on us and then we headed into the forest. We'd gotten about an eighth of the way through the forest when something came out of the woods at us. I insatiately, pressed my face into Chad's chest and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist, Amy, Lita, and Mina all tried to hide behind Chad, and Serena screamed, but was silenced after a second. I was shaking in fear when we heard Serena's voice again.

"Darien, don't scare us like that." I was so relieved. Darien had seen the meteor before it crashed and had seen it land near my house and figured we'd try and find out what it was and he didn't want us to get hurt, we made our way to the center of the forest and the light was getting brighter the closer we got. We were at the center of the forest when a face popped out at us.

"Picka-boo." It said and we started freaking out. The face turned into an entire levitating person who was pointing and laughing at us. "You should've seen your faces." That voice sounds familiar for some reason. Serena was the first to realize who it was.

"Ann, is that you?" she asked. Ann nodded. "Wait, if you're here, does that mean that…" Serena was interrupted by a flute playing a familiar tune. I followed the music to see Alan playing on top of a tree near Ann. He stopped playing and looked at us. Alan then blushed.

"Um, Alan are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Serena, um, uh, what are you wearing?" Alan asked her. Darien looked at her too and turned red, but unlike Alan he didn't turn away. To be honest, I don't think he could. Serena transformed and the rest of us did the same; we figured it'd be weird for someone to see a bunch of kids talking to two aliens.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" I, Sailor Mars, asked.

"Well, seeing as 'The Tree of Life' is still growing, we desisted that we should stay near our friends and get our own energy. Don't worry though, we plan on taking energy from your enemies and only when we need it." Alan explained.

"Why's your ship glowing? Why did you land, er...crash, so close to Raye's temple? Does Alan still a thing for MY Serena?" Darien, Tuxedo Mask, asked.

"Our ship's glowing is actually a sign that 'The Tree of Life' is healthy; it'll get dimmer in a few minuets. We just tried to land somewhere where there weren't any lights on, and I'm not the best driver. I'm sorry of I scared you guys. But, don't Darien. The most Alan has is a small crush on Serena, and it'll be gone in a few days. By the way, who's the new guy?" Ann explained before asking a question of her own.

"This is 'The Knight of Music', or Chad. He's my boyfriend." I told her. I heard Lita whisper 'It's about time' under her breath. After that, we went our separate ways.

When we got back to the temple, the girls and I desisted to head straight to bed. I soon fell asleep and had a beautiful dream.

_**Moonfire-chan: **__If you haven't guessed yet. This is the chapter where it turns into just a romance fiction. Meaning the couples are going to be more even now and I'm going to be writing more than ever. If anyone's wondering about when my 'dead line' is it's at the end of August. You'll understand in a few chapters. And remember the contest is still going on so review, review, review._

_**Serena: **__What I don't get a present?_

_**Moonfire-chan: **__Sigh, in the next chapter Molly becomes a main character, is that enough. _

_**Serena: **__No, I demand more!_

_**Moonfire-chan: **__In chapter seven I'll give you a kiss seine with Darien, I'll make sure it's really sweet and romantic, is that a good enough for you?_

_**Serena: **__Why can't that be in the next chapter too?_

_**Moonfire-chan: **__Because chapter six is in Amy's point of view and she's not really one to spy. Plus, Greg, the Outer Scouts, the Mini Scouts, and Diana come and I think that's enough for one chapter right?_

_**Serena: **__Okay, read and review people!_


End file.
